You Called Me Pan
by A.L. Blackwell
Summary: A T/P fic. Pan looses her best Friend in a battle...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong respectfully to their creator. I own but one character by the name of Veil. And as you well know, I obviously don't own DB/Z/GT!!  
  
Author's note: This is a T/P and takes place during and after a major battle that went on between the Z warriors and another evil tyrant ,named Veil, who like so many others tried to rule the universe with an iron fist. It's short but I did work really hard on it! ^_^. PS: It also takes place five years after DBGT ended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No! I won't let it end like this!" I ran to my father's practically lifeless body. I ran across the battlefield, without really caring if Veil shot me down, and killed me right there. I had to help him, and be there for him, just like he was for me. I cradled his shoulders and his once radiant golden spiky hair in my blood-covered arms. He was dying because he sacrificed himself, but Veil still lived. He saved not only us, but also the whole world! Veil created some sort of strange energy wave that he could have easily shot into the earth and poisoned every one on it, and then killed them, leaving Veil an empty planet for him and his race to move in on. This attack took Veil almost the entire battle to form as he was fighting us though. My father took it for everyone on earth and Veil doesn't have enough energy to create another one.  
  
My body was weak and about to give out from all the physical stress of this battle. I tenderly moved a piece of his black hair away from his eyes, which were so empty right now. He blinked slowly and used all this strength to turn to me.  
  
"Don't Father. Save your strength, don't waste it on me." I said my voice now quivering.  
  
I could feel a burning behind my eyes as hot tears began to form. I looked down on the great warrior called Son Gohan with nothing less than, love, appreciation, and respect for him. After all he was my father. I let the tears come…It had been a while since I cried. And I didn't care that Vegeta and Trunks, Goten were watching me. I heard my uncle's voice call out,  
  
"Hold on Gohan! Pan! Tell him to hold on!" his voice was as weak as ever, it almost sounded muffled by tears. I could feel his ki decreasing rapidly, and I knew that even with Vegeta's super-saiya-jin 4 power, it was no match for Veil. He was just too strong! My father looked at me,  
  
"Pan-chan…please, don't cry…tell your mother that I'm sorry, and Pan, just let go…" he trailed off and his head just fell back in my arms.  
  
He was gone. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces. I held his head so close to me and sobbed. I sat there for ten minutes not caring about anything else. My entire racked with pain not only physically, but also mentally.  
  
I wasn't paying attention…because something then happened that changed my life. I was so involved with the pain of my father's death that I blocked out everything else. I had no idea that a ki blast was directed toward me. It wasn't until the blast was meters away that I felt the burning pain cover my body mercilessly. I went with my first reaction and covered my head, knowing that this tactic would kill me. I heard a voice call out.  
  
"Pan!" I looked up and saw Trunks running toward me.  
  
I stared at him and the ki blast neared. I looked at the blast now, knowing I was going to die from it. I screamed and then closed my eyes and covered my head. But the blast didn't hit me. I looked up and saw Trunks! Standing there! Taking the blast for me!  
  
His screams were tearing at my heart as he took my blast that was meant for my life, with his own. I stared at him. Knowing I couldn't help him. I was too afraid to move, to think. He saved my life. And as his screams of pain got louder, I could feel my heart cry out with him. Then the blast subsided and Trunks' body fell to the ground.  
  
Seeing him crash to the ground like that brought my so much anger toward Veil that it seemed to bubble in my veins and bring out a new found power, it brought with it so many emotions it made my head swirl and made one thing clear, I had to destroy Veil. The one person who had killed almost everyone in my life that meant anything to me! He killed my father and the one man I loved! And it was too late to tell him! I never got the chance to tell Trunks that I loved him because he risked his life and died to save me! My head was thick with fury, feeling that it was my fault for Trunks' and my father's death.  
  
Then it hit me, I couldn't stay on the sidelines any longer. I knew what he meant by 'let go.' Grandpa Goku once told me that 'becoming a super-sayian comes in response to a need, you must create that need.'  
  
My insides began to heat, my bones started to rattle, my head felt completely clear, but yet very thick with anger. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was trying to control my power. I saw thousands of images pass through my head. Every moment in my life seemed to pass before my eyes. Every defeat in battle was plaguing my mind. The fact that I just couldn't live up to the Son name! It was as if every memory made me stronger. I saw Trunks and my father deaths replay in my head over and over again. And the pain I felt from that was so strong. My power, it was growing by the second. It was getting too much to handle. I let it go. It shot outward, and created a boom. My body ached with pain it hurt so much, yet it felt so good.  
  
I stood up all the way. It had only been about twenty seconds. Something felt different. My breathing was heavy and I was so tired. I looked down and saw that my hair and grown to my waist. It was gold! I had done it! I was a super-sayia-jin!  
  
Vegeta and Goten were still fighting Veil with the energy they had just gotten from the senzu beans they saved in case of an emergency. All three of them were hurting just as much as I was, if not more and they were fighting! They weren't showing the pain of these losses to Veil knowing he could use their emotional distress to their advantage. Now…it was my turn to join.  
  
The three of us spoke telepathically as they powered up. Vegeta, Goten, I all powered up to super-saiyans and beyond. Vegeta-san's power had all off a sudden took a major lift. He was stronger than ever before. He had managed to channel his anger without showing it. He once again, used the pain of his son's death to his advantage. As for me well I am just as strong as Goten! We decided we would do a power struggle. It worked in the Cell Games, why couldn't it work again? Except this time it was with three super-saiya-jin instead of one. My uncle Goten and I powered up a 'Kamehameha' wave as Vegeta powered up his 'Big Bang' attack. It went like dominoes. Vegeta shot first, his ki blast was incredible and he kept putting more energy into it as Goten shot his wave. Vegeta and Goten's blast's combined. Then I shot mine and combined with theirs to create one blast that sailed through the air and met Veil's blast with pure hot energy. And you could almost hear all our! voices yelling in unison as we shot these powerful blasts at Veil. My own doubt was dripping away and finally I but in the rest of the energy I had left into my blast. This power struggle was not just a collision of power…but of two worlds. I could hear Veil screams, as he died an agonizing death from three of the most powerful beings in the universe. The next few minutes were a blur, but the next thing I knew I blacked out and fainted.  
  
One month later  
  
Not from Pan's point of view anymore  
  
It had been a month since their battle with Veil when Trunks took a ki blast for Pan, costing him his life. Trunks was revived with the dragonballs almost immediately after the battle. (Her father couldn't be revived just yet, he had to wait awhile due to the fact that for some odd reason Gohan didn't want to come back yet.)  
  
To this day she couldn't believe that he took that blast for her. It was his death that pushed her over the edge and allowed her to make the physical transformation to super-sayian. Seeing his strong body crash to the ground in defeat sparked something in her. Pan could still hear his screams of agony as he died for her, and with every single scream he let out, Pan's heart cried out with him. It was then that she realized her bond with him was much stronger than she could have ever imagined. She was too afraid to face him, to afraid to do anything. With her father gone, she felt so weak. Like a part of her heart was torn when out he died. There were nights when she wouldn't sleep because she was replaying the battle in her head and crying every time. The only way she could sleep is when her body was in so much physical stress because of crying that it just gave out and then, and only then, would she sleep. After a month's worth of sleepless nights and thinking a! bout Trunks dieing for her, she had to see him.  
  
Pan flew through the air as her stomach twisted with anxiety and made her hands cold and wet. She swallowed hoping that her stomach might settle down. She could feel her stomach lurch in her and coming up making her want to throw up. Ignoring it was proven impossible but she knew it was just her head taking control of her body. It seemed safer to land a few houses away from his made her feel better. Trunks moved out of Capsule Corporation's living quarters about two years before. He had a lovely house in the Western Capital. Nearing his house as she walked made her feel sicker. All of a sudden the air seemed to get hot and she took off her sweater. It was fall and the chilly air felt good on her skin. Pan tied the sweater around her waist and she opened the gate to his yard. Then she froze in her tracks, she could see him in his kitchen through the window. There he was, alive and well. This was it, it was time. Up the steps she went and rang the doorbell. Heari! ng footsteps coming made her shake. Then the door swung open to reveal the lavender haired man. His face went all white and his eyes seemed to get almost bigger,  
  
"Pan…" he said trailing off. A bell went off in her head. That was the first time he had ever called her 'Pan' and not 'Pan-chan.' He was staring at her eyes. She looked right back, studying him.  
  
"Come in." Trunks said suddenly. He opened the screen door and she walked in.  
  
"Trunks…I…" it was her turn to trail off. He looked at the ground and she couldn't see his face because his hair was covering it. Heat began to form in the back of her eyes. Pan tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear and swallowed. He moved closer to her. She could feel his body's heat, he had never been this close to her before. She looked up at him. Even if she was an adult she was still a head shorter. At this sudden move she dropped her purse and began to breath quickly. She spoke first,  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked taking a step back. Her eyes narrowed because she suddenly felt angry.  
  
"I had too." He said quietly.  
  
"You used your own life, to save mine…" the rims of her eyes were wet and her eyes were glossy. Her anger faded as she saw him taking the blast for her on the battlefield. It was so vivid it scared her.  
  
She swallowed again so she wouldn't cry in front of him. Trunks looked up from the ground and straight into her black eyes. Pan noticed his blue eyes were somehow different. They didn't have that look of slight annoyance in them, like they always had in the past. Pan wanted to tell him right there, that she cared about him. She always had. Ever since she was a little girl. But it had always been a brother sister sort of thing…now it felt a bit more, she cared about him in another way.  
  
Trunks could tell from her eyes that she was contemplating something. He knew this day would come when she would question in intentions about that day on the battlefield. Even now, he didn't have a straight answer for her. When Trunks saw Veil shoot that ki blast at Pan, a very strong need to protect her over took him, and saving her life was the most important thing to him.  
  
They just stood there, looking at each other.  
  
"Pan, that day-."  
  
"You called me Pan." She cut into his sentence. He eyed her and then spoke,  
  
"Yes, I did." He wasn't sure what she was getting at.  
  
"I thought I was Pan-chan…" she said. He understood now. Trunks calling her 'Pan' was a sign, that in his eyes she was no longer a child. He didn't even realize he was doing that, but it was the truth nonetheless. She was no longer a child, she was an adult. He thought it time to continue his story,  
  
"Come and sit." Trunks motioned to the couch. Pan sat and Trunks sat next to her. He twisted his body to face her. She did the same.  
  
"Tell my why…" she said simply. It was time he told her why he put her life in front of his own.  
  
"When I saw that ki blast shot, I felt the sudden need to protect you…your life was the most important thing and I had to save it." His answer was honorable and honest. But Pan had hoped for something a little different. She gave a weak smile and sighed. Trunks looked down again.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. He jerked his head up suddenly and looked at Pan's innocent eyes. Then without really thinking he quickly leaned forward and he let his lips softly touch hers. She first hesitated shocked, but then his persistence drove her to pursue his sudden kiss. He noticed how soft and sweet her lips her. She then suddenly broke it off,  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry…I just-." She cut him off by kissing him again. That was her way of showing he was forgiven. This kiss wasn't a soft, gentle one, it was passionate, long and deep. Their kiss was stirring up some saiya-jin instincts in the both of them. Neither of them was really sure what was driving them and what emotions were making them pursue such bold actions. They broke off, only for the need for air. They both sat there on the couch breathing in short spurts. Studying each other.  
  
The sudden beauty that seemed to be emitting from Pan's body overtook Trunks. It was the first time he looked at her from eyes other than a friend. She was so beautiful right then, and meant so much to him.  
  
Pan felt a pang deep within her. Her heart began to ache. This pain seemed vaguely familiar. Then she remembered where she felt this before. When Trunks died it pushed her over the edge to super saiyan. So many emotions went through her, but they all seemed blurry at that point in time…this heartache was one of them. She loved him. She really and truly was in love with him. Her eyes were rimmed with tears at her sudden realization.  
  
She looked as though she was about to cry. Trunks once again felt the need to protect her from any pain.  
  
"Pan, what's the matter?" he asked and for once, with genuine concern. At this point in time not many words were spoken because there was no need.  
  
"Trunks…" she began to say. But Trunks put a finger to her mouth signaling her to be quiet. She ceased her talking.  
  
"Listen tell me honestly, why did you come today?" his question shocked her. She herself wasn't even sure why she had come. Well yes, she wanted to question Trunks' actions but she overlooked the fact that there was something else driving her to be here with him.  
  
"I had to find out why you saved my life…and I did." Her black eyes took a sudden turn. They went from passion to fear.  
  
Trunks right then and there began to contemplate his actions that day on the battlefield. Was it just because he wanted to save her? No. It was the fact that seeing her die would bring Trunks so much pain that he probably wouldn't be able to stand it. Losing her…would be…he didn't even know. He thought if he took her life and saved it that she would be safe and he would spare himself the pain of her death. These emotions were rooted so deeply that they couldn't be just the actions of a good friend. He then realized he saved her, because he loved her. He fell in love with Pan that day on the battlefield.  
  
He was speechless; he couldn't find anything to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he was too afraid. And it seemed almost shameful.  
  
She sensed a sudden speed up in his ki. Pan knew that Trunks came to some sort of realization of his own.  
  
"Trunks?" she cocked her head to one side and looked at his questionably signaling that he had to tell her what he was thinking. Pan began to feel fear overtake her. Did he regret kissing her? She sure didn't regret her actions at all! Pan felt suddenly angry too. She got up quickly.  
  
"Listen Trunks, just tell me if you regret your actions. I'm going to leave now, tell me when you have things figured out." That was a signal that Pan was angry with him.  
  
She picked up her purse and went to the door. Trunks felt if she left now, that she wouldn't return to him again. He wouldn't let her slip from his life that easily. She was way to important and he had to tell her before she walked out of his life forever.  
  
"I love you!" he called. Pan stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. He was now up from the couch and looking straight at her. She couldn't conceal a smile from escaping her face. She dropped her things and ran to Trunks and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. Trunks breathed heavily and hugged he body tightly and rocking her. Coming to this realization for the both of them was not easy, but who ever said it had to be? It was real and that was the important thing. Pan grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer, engulfing him in another passionate kiss. He didn't hesitate at all.  
  
Neither Trunks or Pan could really control what happened next. Was it simply saiya-jin passion that drove them to mate that night? No, I think it was more than mere 'passion.' It was more of a deep desire that had suddenly surfaced. It made emotions even stronger because it was a full moon…  
  
Later that Night  
  
Pan looked up from the arms of her mate and smiled. He smiled back. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. Her beautiful black eyes began to drop as she almost instantly fell asleep. Everything that had happened felt so right. As Trunks closed his eyes and begin to fall asleep too, Pan shifted and from her sudden moment he picked up a very small change in her ki. Pan's normal ki wasn't like this, he could feel a different sort of signature come from Pan. A calm little change that seemed almost serene. To tired to really think about it and he fell asleep. A warm feeling came over Pan as her body fell into a deep sleep. She could see her fathers smiling face in her dream and she knew everything would be OK.  
  
Little did either of them know, but there was a tiny saiay-jin baby growing inside Pan as they slept… 


End file.
